Never say Goodbye
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Yugi Moto siempre ha sido el marginado, el odiado, el jamás tomado en cuenta por la mayoría de sus compañeros siendo solo tres de ellos quien le hablaban pero era feliz con ello. Sin embargo, el mundo no es una máquina que concede deseos por lo que aquella felicidad que pudo sentir al lado de ellos se vio opacada de manera brusca y el pequeño tricolor se quedó, nuevamente, solo.
1. Viernes 08

**Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es obra total de Kazuki Takahashi, los estoy usando para expresar algo que no tengo porqué explicar pues a muchos les valdrá si lo pongo o no.**

**Palabras: 2820**

**Pareja: Ninguna.**

**Géneros: Tragedia, angustia, universo alterno (AU).**

**Advertencias: En este capítulo, ninguno.**

**Sinposis: ****Yugi Moto siempre ha sido el marginado, el odiado, el jamás tomado en cuenta por la mayoría de sus compañeros siendo solo tres de ellos quien le hablaban pero era _feliz_ con ello.**

**Sin embargo, el mundo no es una máquina que concede deseos por lo que aquella felicidad que pudo sentir al lado de ellos se vio opacada de manera brusca y el pequeño tricolor se quedó, nuevamente, solo.**

**Aunque, después de cada tormenta viene la calma.**

**¿Podrá ser nuevamente feliz a pesar de todos los baches que tenga que pasar?**

**Dedicatoria: Sí, va dedicado a alguien. Este capítulo inicia una larga cadena de sucesos dentro del fanfic que, si bien son ficticios, me recuerdan a una persona. Espero y donde esté que pueda leerlo y sepa que sigue en mi memoria.**

* * *

_Nos vemos mañana._

_Adiós._

_Nunca digas esa palabra, te puede costar hasta tu más grande felicidad._

_A un__** amigo**_

_O peor._

_A la persona que más __**amas**__ en el mundo__**.**_

Yugi estaba con Joey y los demás. Todos platicaban cómodamente, su vida podría definirse como perfecta en todos los sentidos en que se viera a pesar de no ser así para dos de ellos y que solo uno hablara sobre tal tema.

Joey vivía con sus dos padres y su hermana pequeña pero él era objetivo de los golpes por la parte masculina de sus progenitores, golpes que recibía si se peleaba con su madre, si discutía con él, si algo le pasaba a Serenity o si le iba mal en la escuela. No obstante, allí tenía el apoyo de Ryo, Malik y Yugi, podía tener la perfección de una familia con ellos tres.

Y, de los cuatro, solo uno era tan reservado que no llegaban a comprender el que se hicieran amigos. Ese era el pequeño Yugi; rara vez accedía a salir del salón por gusto y hablar con ellos, prefería estar con los libros, imaginando grandes aventuras, imaginando lugares y tiempos exquisitos a su gusto. No obstante, salir de su encierro le reconfortaba pues padecía acrofobia (1).

Malik intentaba meter a Yugi a la conversación pero éste se conformaba con monosílabos o movimientos de la cabeza, especialmente si le preguntaban de libros ya que temía aburrirlos. Ellos no eran como él en el ámbito de la lectura, si hablaba, no podría parar hasta acabar si tenía suerte de terminar de narrar todo lo posible del libro específico que habían pedido. Sus amigos preferían hablar de otro tipo de temas que a él no le interesaban mucho. Algunos sí pero temía meter la pata respecto a lo que le preguntaran.

Escucharon la campana sonar y no hubo más remedio que regresar. Yugi se quedó hasta atrás, eran amigos pero no se sentía digno de caminar a su lado, sentía que él debía quedarse rezagado para que no entorpeciera la conversación fluida que ellos podían tener por horas.

Bajó el rostro para ver el incipiente pasto, esperando que se alejaran un poco más cuando sucedió.

Una de las incontables razones por las que no salía, era _esa_. La gran mayoría de sus compañeros jugaba fútbol y no medían la fuerza con la que pateaban el balón y él siempre salía blanco de uno o varios golpes en el rostro. Ésta vez, fue en la mejilla. De tan fuerte que patearon, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Sus amigos no se enteraron, jamás lo hacían cuando era hora de irse.

Suspiró y se levantó, caminando y sacudiéndose el uniforme por la tierra que había adquirido.

Sabía de sobra que ellos no se iban a disculpar, que solo se iban a burlar y regañar por recibir el balonazo así que se fue.

Entró al salón y se fue a su lugar, tragándose las groserías que ansiaba decir contra cada uno de esos, dizque, jugadores de fútbol pero de nada iba a servir decirlas, uno le odiaba con el alma, no entendía por qué lo hacía, solo sabía que lo hacía y la prueba era el largo historial de su infancia pero solo podía recordar algunas cosas del mismo, las más dolorosas. Sacudió la cabeza, era mejor enterrar el odio, era mejor ignorarlo porque, así, podía estar tranquilo.

Metió las manos a su mochila y sacó su libro de Química junto a la libreta de la materia. Además, sacó su lectura actual _Night School Persecución_ e hizo como si nunca le hubieran golpeado, ignorando lo mejor posible el golpe.

Solo existía para sus amigos y maestros. Era curioso porque el grupo apenas y lograba llegar a las veinte personas pero así sería toda la vida: invisible y gustaba de serlo. Tenía sus ventajas: nadie le veía pero también era su desventaja. Cuando hacía algo bien, nadie lo notaba pero no le dolía, se había acostumbrado desde niño pero cuando se equivocaba, todo mundo deseaba abofetearlo por eso, todo mundo le criticaba y jamás se disculpaban aun cuando se viera que fue un error el que estuviera mal, que en verdad estaba bien.

La última hora quedó libre. Su maestro tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir. Los cuatro amigos se quedaron juntos. Yugi tenía su mochila lista para llevársela. Nadie iba por él, debía volver a casa solo. El horario marcaba que la salida era a las dos de la tarde y ningún alumno abandonaba la institución mientras no llegara la hora estipulada.

Malik, Ryo y Joey hablaron de cosas sin sentido, bromeando sobre la muerte que debería ser dada a algún personaje que odiaran. No obstante, sí se habían dado cuenta de lo inflamada que Yugi tenía la mejilla, le habían preguntado por lo mismo pero mintió; cuando habían formulado la pregunta, ya intuían la respuesta pero él mintió para decir y aludir a la torpeza propia. Su amigo era torpe, no lo iban a negar, pero por un tropiezo normal no generaba dicha inflamación, menos cuando era contra una columna de la cafetería ya que se hubiera rasgado la piel del pómulo.

Había algo que sus amigos ignoraban de su cuerpo y que Yugi había hecho todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Especialmente sobre el corazón. Siempre rezaba porque nunca le diera en la escuela, porque le diera llegando a su casa donde sería más fácil de evadir. Así había permanecido un tiempo, un largo periodo donde nunca supieron sobre ello… hasta ese día.

Comenzó como una pequeña molestia que pudo delegar un tiempo pero ésta fue creciendo y creciendo y creciendo hasta llegar a un punto insoportable. Se disculpó de manera atropellada antes de salir corriendo con rumbo al baño, no quedaba muy lejos, era una bendición en verdad. Una vez allí, llevó la mano al pecho, lugar donde atacaban los dolores. La mano libre la llevó a la boca para ahogar un grito que estaba naciendo y que escapó tan solo abrió la boca.

Poco a poco, el dolor de su pecho fue menguando. El dolor era muy agudo que no podía encontrar comparación. Lo único bueno es que era el único dentro del baño, la secundaria tenía pocos alumnos y eso lo agradecía en aquel momento. Quitó la mano de su boca y suspiró al ver sus dientes marcados con mucha fuerza sobre su mano, no podría explicar con razones de que casi se sacara sangre pero iba a ocultarlo lo mejor que pudiera.

Se levantó y salió del lugar para regresar al salón donde solo sus tres amigos habían notado su ausencia.

A la hora de la salida, Yugi era el primero en irse tan solo los maestros los liberaba. Las razones eran desconocidas para sus amigos pero sacaban teorías y solo algunas llegaban a tocar un punto de la verdad. Éste día no era la excepción pero Joey, Ryo y Malik le atraparon antes de que abandonara la escuela, pidiéndole que se quedara.

Titubeó un momento antes de acceder. Llegar tarde a casa un día no lo iba a matar, su madre jamás lo sabría. Fueron a la mata de mango —nombre que todo mundo le daba aunque era un árbol con más de 100 años—, se sentaron en la misma banca donde habían desayunado y platicaron alrededor de diez minutos antes de que Joey tuviera que irse debido a que le habían ido a buscar —padres sobreprotectores con Serenity había dicho una vez— por lo que se levantó y despidió de los otros tres.

—_Adiós_, Joey —fue la despedida que Yugi dijo al rubio una vez se separaron. El rubio le sonrió una vez más antes de subir al auto de su mamá. El tricolor lo vio irse, alejándose cada vez más de la escuela.

El pequeño cambió su semblante de _alegría_ por uno de tristeza y melancolía. Todo mundo podía ver de dos formas el que se fuera solo. La primera era que los padres confiaban en uno mismo y la segunda, que ambos estaban absortos en el trabajo que ignoraban a sus hijos.

Sonaban muy bonitas ambas razones pero, para Yugi, no era ninguna. Hubo un tiempo en que su familia _fue_ feliz; hubo un tiempo en que podían hacerle de cosas pero nunca le importó porque tenía el apoyo y cariño de dos personas que le querían desde que había nacido, que le habían criado con amor pero aquellos días habían acabado.

Tomó una combi que le dejara lo más cercano a su hogar, lo más posible.

Antes, cuando niño inocente, le llevaban a la escuela pero debía regresar solo aunque no le importaba pues alguien le esperaba en casa o estaba llegando cuando él llegaba, en casa, en su único hogar. Ahora él era responsable de sí mismo, si comía, si vivía, si estudiaba y demás cosas.

Normalmente, tenía muy poco dinero para su transporte pues o iba en combi y no comía o comía y se iba caminando más de cuatro kilómetros, por eso estaba rayando el primer nivel de desnutrición. De que comía, comía pero era más un desafío si lo lograba llevar algo a la boca, algo de alimento y agua.

Bajó en la parada de su hogar y luego comenzó a caminar. Lo más cercano que podía parar era en la carretera del fraccionamiento. Debía caminar por una preparatoria de, al menos, una hectárea de largo, luego un parque que daba con la primaria y, de allí, debía tomar otra cuadra más para poder llegar a la calle de su hogar y caminar otros siete metros para quedar en el portón del mismo. Tal vez la distancia le molestase en algún tiempo pero ya no lo hacía, al menos no desde que había tenido que caminarse seis veces los cuatro kilómetros desde su casa hasta su escuela y de vuelta.

Al llegar al portón de su hogar pero ya no podía llamarlo así por lo vivido. Entró y fue a su habitación para quitarse el uniforme, ponerse un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de algodón y relajarse antes de comenzar con todo.

Era viernes, significaba que debía hacer comida para él solamente. Llevó la mano a su abdomen, no tenía hambre y, aunque tuviera, tendría que aguantarse, no había nada en el frigorífico. Además, estaba haciendo algo de tiempo, tenía que lavar toda la ropa de la semana, su madre no podía tocar nada, su hermano era muy _delicado_ y su padrastro nunca tocaría una muda de ropa, él debía lavar, planchar y tener aseada la casa, avisar cuando ya no había comida pero ¿de qué servía? Ellos jamás de los jamases iban a escucharle.

Soltó un profundo suspiro. Era viernes, no iba a hacer la tarea en aquel momento, quería escribir pero no podía por todos los quehaceres que le esperaban. Se incorporó y comenzó a trabajar, usando la lavadora aunque su madre le hubiera expresado con bofetadas que no debía usarla, que debía lavar a mano toda la ropa.

Esa mujer ni sabía si se había usado la lavadora o no. Si había comido o no, si había ido a la escuela o no. En un tiempo sí lo había sabido, se había preocupado por él y le había dado el amor de una madre pero, desde que había regresado con su padrastro, todo había cambiado.

Había terminado a las cuatro de la tarde, no había sido mucho. Su hermano había sido misericordioso esa vez y no había hecho nada contra él en la mañana, como dejar todo desarreglado, como poner tachuelas en el piso o alguna de sus bromas típicas.

Fue a su habitación y sacó una libreta forrada con dos hojas de color verde oscuro. La libreta había sido para un proyecto escolar pero no logró el cometido por carencia de fotos, era un álbum pero las únicas fotos que había tenido, habían sido quemadas o rotas por su madre para eliminar una evidencia. Se lo habían calificado y se lo quedó al final del año escolar y, por obra del destino, había sido utilizada. Nunca la llevaba a la escuela por razones muy obvias: a todos les llamaría la atención que él comenzara a escribir y desearían leerla. El ser que le odiaba se burlaría de él por escribir _ese_ tipo de historias.

Si solo fueran con temática heterosexual.

La historia se inclinaba hacia los homosexuales. La pena le llegaba por un mundo hipócrita. Las razones estaban de más.

_Todos somos iguales_ es lo que dice la gente, lo que dice Derechos Humanos pero ¿en verdad lo somos? ¿Por qué un homosexual tiene que pagar por algo que no fue su decisión? ¿Por qué los _fanáticos religiosos_ los tachaban de poseídos por el diablo? ¿Por qué la gente tachaba a los homosexuales enfermos que necesitaban atención médica inmediata para regresarlos al buen camino? Estaba furioso por un artículo que había visto hacía unas semanas, el que una mujer decía que ellos eran _pecadores_ por sentirse atraídos por personas de su mismo género, que las mujeres debían ser golpeadas por sus maridos porque era lo correcto y quién sabe qué más basura había dicho. Simplemente tenía ganas de preguntar sobre el tema y lo que tenían que contestar, las excusas que daban (como el hecho de que el hombre debe estar con la mujer para fines reproductivos), las veces que cada uno de los homofóbicos cantinfleaban (2) para desviar la atención del tema central.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse. Siempre había tenido la duda sobre la reacción de su familia ante su historia. Si lo tomaría a pecho o si lo ignoraría. Si lo internaban en busca de una _cura_ para que no se volviera homosexual o si lo dejarían sin prestar atención.

Se sentó en el comedor con su lapicero en mano y escribió. Había prolongado por demasiado tiempo la escena sexual entre sus personajes porque lo sentía muy prematuro pero no más. Una alegría más a una perfecta vida.

—Los finales felices no existen —se murmuraba siempre. Por más perfecto que pudiera ser la vida, terminaba mal. Los cuentos con el "_y vivieron felices por siempre_" le parecían absurdos—. El amor en verdad no existe, solo es atracción temporal, se agotará y uno quedará solo. El amor no existe, si sufres, es mucho dolor acumulado, no es culpa de esa persona. El verdadero amor no existe, las relaciones siempre llegarán a su final, siempre terminarán, cuando uno muere es porque se harta de todo, contando esa persona. El verdadero amor no existe, ni siquiera el de Romeo y Julieta, porque de haber sido verdadero, Romeo no se hubiera matado por ella, habría vivido porque sabía que ella así lo habría querido.

Ya tenía el final de la historia, solo faltaba llegar al mismo. Y no había final feliz ni amor verdadero.

La historia no estaba dirigida para nadie, solo para él porque se había creado y cada día que pasaba creaba más y más y más.

Escribió hasta que dieron las seis y media de la tarde, a esa hora, escondió la libreta en su habitación, el único lugar seguro. Su familia llegó minutos después de haber acomodado su libreta. Ellos llegaron felices, sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero Yugi estaba infeliz. Su _hermano_ mayor era el hijo de aquel hombre y de su mamá, ella lo había abandonado —al mayor— cuando él nació. Sus padres tenían anillos en los dedos y había supuesto que estaban casado.

¡Qué mentira más grande!

La verdad radicaba en que ambos eran amantes. Su padre viudo y sin hijos y su madre casada con ese hombre. Escapó bajo la excusa de tener que trabajar, un viaje de trabajo. El resto era de fácil deducción: habían tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección y él había sido el producto. Antes, nunca había sospechado el que su madre se fuera y regresara tiempo después. Lo comprendió con la muerte de su padre.

Veía a esa familia feliz. Su madre esperaba otro hijo. Él era adoptado y tenía que hacerle de muchacho agradecido porque le dieran un techo en el cual dormir. Su hermano lo despreciaba por pensar que era de la calle. Su madre ya lo había olvidado, era solo su hijo bastardo pero jamás admitiría que era obra de una aventura.

Solo los vio bajar del carro, él entro a su habitación, cerrando con seguro la misma sin encender la luz en ningún momento y tirándose a la cama de manera inmediata. Solo así lograba mantener algo de su dignidad intacta. Así evitaba que su hermano le presumiera las cosas que le eran compradas por _sus_ padres, porque él era un niño de la calle que sus padres odiaron y abandonaron por la deformidad que era.

El estar de aquella manera también le ayudaba a controlar el asco que crecía de vez en cuando; además, le ayudaba a poder recordar a su padre.

* * *

**Yo misma me había dicho que no iría a subir ningún fanfic de este fandom nuevamente debido a problemas anteriores pero creo que éste merece la pena lo quiera yo o no. De alguna manera, creo que después de pasar un tiempo en el fandom de HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon o Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón). Veré si vale la pena seguir publicándolo, si no, creo que podré borrarlo o posponerlo indefinidamente.**

**Matta nee~**


	2. Sábado 09

**Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es obra total de Kazuki Takahashi, los estoy usando para expresar algo que no tengo porqué explicar pues a muchos les valdrá si lo pongo o no.**

**Palabras: 1693**

**Pareja: Ninguna.**

**Géneros: Tragedia, angustia, universo alterno (AU).**

**Advertencias: En este capítulo, ninguno.**

**Sinposis: ****Yugi Moto siempre ha sido el marginado, el odiado, el jamás tomado en cuenta por la mayoría de sus compañeros siendo solo tres de ellos quien le hablaban pero era _feliz_ con ello.**

**Sin embargo, el mundo no es una máquina que concede deseos por lo que aquella felicidad que pudo sentir al lado de ellos se vio opacada de manera brusca y el pequeño tricolor se quedó, nuevamente, solo.**

**Aunque, después de cada tormenta viene la calma.**

**¿Podrá ser nuevamente feliz a pesar de todos los baches que tenga que pasar?**

**Dedicatoria: Sí, va dedicado a alguien. Este capítulo inicia una larga cadena de sucesos dentro del fanfic que, si bien son ficticios, me recuerdan a una persona. Espero y donde esté que pueda leerlo y sepa que sigue en mi memoria.**

* * *

Al despertar se encontró solo en su habitación, un enorme alivio para Yugi. No obstante, sentía una horrible sensación en el pecho pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Se desperezó y tomó su mochila para hacer la tarea que delego el día anterior. Estaba castigado por algo que no había hecho pero que su hermano sí.

Su tiempo voló rápidamente y pronto tuvo terminada la tarea. Matemáticas era la materia más fácil que pudiera tocarle. Si bien, treinta y tantas ecuaciones era algo excesivo para los demás, no se quejaba de ello.

Guardó todas sus materiales escolares y llevó la mochila a su habitación. Debatió un rato si continuaba o no escribiendo, revisaba las ventajas y desventajas que podría tener. Finalmente, decidió hacerlo: escribir, no podía aguantar el aburrimiento. Si leía, solo olvidaría el mundo entero y, si llegaban, perdería por la envidia de su hermano sobre las pocas cosas que tenía. Un teléfono que tenía ya dos años con él, su hermano lo quería; una libreta nueva, ahí aparecía y la rayaba por no tenerla. Muy infantil su actitud pero no podía reclamar para nada.

Comenzó a escribir, nuevas ideas le llegaban para poder hacer el final planeado. Logró llegar a la situación sin sentirla forzada pero escribió con las mejillas encendidas. No había besado a nadie, no había sentido nada por nadie y le avergonzaba el que, en su mente, ellos lo hicieran, demostrándole lo que se debía hacer, lo que se debía plasmar, las descripciones, las sensaciones… antes de parar, él ya tenía escrito todo y su rostro era del mismo tono de rojo que un tomate maduro.

—Par de pervertidos, les suplico que no sean tan explícitos —murmuró. Yugi hacía a sus personajes y los consideraba personas reales, con emociones, pensamientos, expresiones y personalidades propias. Hablaba con ellos de vez en cuando; otras, se limitaba a que ellos le ayudaran a salir de escenas embarazosas.

Los quería por más problemas que les causaran.

No obstante, no mostraba aquello a nadie, absolutamente nadie podía ver lo que hacía.

Una de las razones por las que no mostraba lo que escribía a sus amigos era, sin duda, ese hecho. Había relaciones sexuales un par de veces pero no era a como ellos pensarían. No. No eran heterosexuales, eran _homosexuales_.

Tal vez pasaría si fueran mujeres pero no. Eran hombres. Muchas veces, había salido con alguna compañera de la escuela por obra de sus amigos pero no sentía ningún interés en ellas. Tal vez era joven para definir su orientación, tal vez solo estaba confundido. No lo sabía. Solo sabía que sentía cierta fascinación por los hombres homosexuales. Las mujeres… bueno, las respetaba pero no sentía nada por ellas.

Se puso a rayar su piel con su uña. Arañando para crear formas que deseaba pero siempre deteniéndose cuando tocaba o se acercaba a su muñeca. Tenía todo el día para hacer lo que quisiera pero no podía. Si quería salir, debía tener dinero, cosa que no tenía, no podía tener más que su hermano.

Además, no tenía nada más que leer. La mayoría, ya era releído, al menos cuatro veces cada uno —si le gustaba lo suficiente como para volver a encarnarse en el personaje—. Volvió a tomar la libreta y comenzó a escribir, tratando de que la trama se mantuviera a pesar de los extras que estaba metiendo, cosas que no estaban en la original, además de que sonara coherente.

Se perdió entonces, todo era sobre lo que deseaba ser o tener. Tener a alguien que le quisiera o que intentara acercarse a su ser pero todo terminaba mal por más que uno deseara un final feliz.

—En la vida, no existen los finales felices —era lo que siempre se decía al recordar cómo terminaba su historia. Al dejarse en claro que, por más que sus personajes demostraran que se amaban, que darían todo por estar el uno con el otro, no podría dejárselos. Era una dura realidad, lo había sentido cuando perdió a su padre, lo había visto cuando su madre, gradualmente, comenzó a alejarlo al grado de que le trataba como a un desconocido.

Joey le replicaba que, si bien no podían ser perfectos, podía terminar bien. Él que también había perdido a un padre y que solo debía pagar deudas. Yugi le declaraba las diferencias: el rubio tenía familia y él no. Su hermana menor, Serenity, lo adoraba por su fuerza y por ser su único hermano, por ser el que le cuidó. Yugi carecía de hermanos mayores o menores. Era hijo único. Al menos entre la relación que sus padres tuvieron porque aquel que se hacía llamar su hermano, solo era la mitad.

Sin quererlo realmente, se quedó dormido sobre la mesa con la libreta a un lado.

Su sueño era tranquilo. Recordaba cada vez que había estado al lado de su padre biológico…y de Joey. Veía los momentos felices que era capaz de recordar.

Pero un manto negro y frío los cubrió, desapareciendo toda la felicidad que podía tener, dejándolo en tinieblas, en profundas tinieblas. La temperatura bajaba drásticamente. Comenzó a titiritar y veía el vaho de sus respiraciones desesperadas.

Luego, una pequeña luz apareció y trató de llegar a ella pero ésta se alejaba por cada paso que daba.

Escuchó una voz llamarle. Se le hacía conocida pero jamás la había escuchado, al menos, no que recordase.

Despertó de golpe. Recordaba la voz pero no entendía su significado, era otro idioma pero podía entenderlo hasta un punto. Se incorporó despacio, extrañándose de estar en la mesa con un lapicero en mano. Giró el rostro y se congeló en su lugar. Ryo tenía la libreta donde escribía, no podía ver la parte en la que iba pero se espantó al pensar sobre _aquella_ escena.

Su reacción fue instantánea cuando se recuperó del susto. Levantó la mano tan rápido que arrugó varias hojas al recuperar su pequeña posesión. Su compañero parpadeó sorprendido cuando se vio despojado de la lectura pero comprendió que Yugi había tenido que ver en que ya no leyera.

—Es muy buena —le comentó con sinceridad pero Yyugi solo bajó la mirada.

—Solo lo dices por ser mi amigo —le respondió. El tricolor se levantó, guardando el lapicero dentro para regresarlo a su escondite dentro de su habitación, ya no volvería a escribir si tenía sueño, no volvería a hacerlo nunca más.

Ryo lo conocía bien y ya sabía la respuesta ante un cumplido. No podía comprender del todo la denigración que se hacía. Lo había conocido al inicio de la secundaria por lo que desconocía la etapa que la amistad de Joey le había ayudado.

Yugi regresó a la sala-comedor y Ryo lo miró detenidamente: las clavículas y pómulos se le marcaban demasiado, tenía los brazos muy delgados y unas ojeras muy profundas en el rostro. Odiaba a la mujer que era responsable de Yugi por lo que estaba haciendo con su hijo.

—Traje hamburguesa —el tricolor tuvo un cambio drástico. Su rostro estaba iluminado, entendía su reacción: la hamburguesa era su comida favorita y hacía tantos años que no se daba un gusto como aquel. El albino desconocía aquello, solo sabía que la "madre" de Yugi lo dejaba a su suerte.

Yugi se sentó y Ryo colocó la comida frente a él y le obligó a comer todo. El tricolor avanzó lo que pudo pues ya estaba desacostumbrado a tanta comida. El albino le ayudó con las papas fritas. Luego, recogieron todo, limpiando la mesa para eliminar la evidencia.

—¿Desde cuándo escribes? —Preguntó. Yugi suspiró.

—Desde… unas semanas antes de su muerte —respondió y el albino solo hizo una mínima exclamación de sorpresa. Recordaba al padre de su amigo, tal vez estuvo mal ser el amante de la madre de Yugi pero era muy buena persona, le daba todo a su hijo. Si el tricolor padecía algo, él iba corriendo para que algún médico los atendiera; un festival de la escuela donde su pequeño aparecía, él estaba presente. Nunca había carecido de atención o alimento. Todavía vagaba en sus memorias el peso de su amigo, podía traer a la luz el hecho de que Yugi fuera llenito.

Aquel tiempo era una ilusión en el presente.

Flaco a un grado alarmante, ojeroso, triste, cansado. Eso tan solo de un vistazo. El hombre que quiso tanto a su hijo estaba muerto. Había ocurrido un accidente donde quedó grave y murió poco después de haber ingresado al hospital.

Yugi no tenía más de doce cuando aquello había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, el tricolor solo recordaba que estaba muerto, no había voz o rostro entre sus memorias. Ryo recordaba al padre de su amigo, el cariño que le demostraba pero el tricolor era incapaz.

Yugi se despidió del él, alegando que si lo encontraba, solo lograría extender su castigo hasta, tal vez, su mayoría de edad. El albino asintió y salió de la casa, yendo a donde solo él sabía que iría.

Una vez que se había ido, regresó a su habitación, era demasiado temprano y se aburría con mucha facilidad. Tomó un libro, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Con el seguro puesto, tenía unos minutos extra para salvar aquello que le enviaba a otro mundo.

Por el crepúsculo, guardó el libro. Tenía el oído entrenado para saber el momento en que llegaban. Tomó unas hojas de su tarea y tomó un lápiz. Había pensado que podría esperar hasta que llegaran a la puerta pero no fue así.

Era suertudo con esa materia. Siempre lo hacía en hojas y luego lo pasaba a limpio, así se aseguraba de que la final estuviera intacta. No tenía escritorio, usaba lo primero que estuviera a la mano.

Alguien intentó abrir y luego se escucharon los golpes. Quitó el seguro y su padrastro apareció, arrebatándole las hojas y revisándolas.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue la monotonía a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Simplemente dejó que todo siguiera su curso sin rechistar. Ansiaba que terminara la preparatoria para largarse de esa casa, para poder ser libre. Libre al fin.

Libre de aquella opresión. Le valía completamente a dónde ir, teniendo finalmente su mayoría de edad podría irse de allí.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

**Hasta la siguiente semana.**

**Matta nee~**


	3. Domingo 10

**Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es obra de Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Realmente, iba a subir este capítulo tiempo atrás pero se me olvidó por la escuela y lo recordé esta semana. Quise subirlo hasta el aniversario de lo sucedido pero emocionalmente no me creo capaz. Así que lo subiré ya.**

* * *

Yugi se despertó a las nueve de la mañana sin ningún plan en mente. Desconocía lo que pasaba a su alrededor pues seguía medio adormilado y encerrado en su habitación. Se levantó y estiró cual gato, pensó que tendría el día completamente libre, que podría ir a visitar a alguien o leer o simplemente quedarse en el parque, completamente solo, disfrutando del aire libre.

Su madre entró vestida completamente de negro, el cabello medio húmedo. Algo en el semblante de la mujer le disgustó.

—Escúchame bien —dijo, cerrando la puerta con suavidad—, los Wheeler tuvieron un accidente anoche donde desgraciadamente Joey murió.

_Joey murió._

_Joey murió._

_Joey __**murió.**_

Las últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que se preguntó si su madre no estaba siendo cruel, si no estaba torturándole con aquello que tanto podría herirlo. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de manera inmediata, no quería llorar. Deseaba con tanto fervor que aquella mujer le dijera que era una broma de mal gusto, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacerle desde que había regresado con aquel hombre para que formara parte de sus vidas.

—No estoy jugando. Joey está muerto —repitió. El tricolor no pudo aguantarlo más y dejó que sus lágrimas empaparan su rostro y mojaran las sábanas que cubrían su regazo y piernas. Llevó sus manos al rostro y enterró la cara en ellas, jalando con los dedos su cabello, tratando de calmarse pero su llanto se hacía más fuerte cada vez.

Separó las manos de su rostro y se levantó con dificultad pero no pudo hacer nada pues sus manos temblaban demasiado como para hacer algo. La mujer se acercó a su armario y sacó un pantalón y una camisa de color negro; luego, salió y dejó que se vistiera. Yugi no podía parar de llorar debido a que sentía los brazos de su padre rodeándole, tratando de animarle pero no podía hacer mucho. Es más, casi dejaba escapar un sollozo pero no lo hizo.

Su padre estaba muerto.

Joey estaba muerto.

¿A caso todas las personas que le demostraran tanto afecto iban a terminar de esa manera?

Eso parecía.

Logró terminar de vestirse y salió, encontrando a Ryo fuera. No era el mismo que había llegado el día anterior con una sonrisa y con un pequeño paquete para que comieran ambos. No, todo había cambiado.

El viaje fue horrible, lleno de tensión. El albino intentaba calmar al de ojos amatista pero éste no dejaba que nadie le tocara. Rehuía de cualquiera que se acercara o tratara de tocarle, si lograban hacerlo, pedía lo más amablemente que podía que le soltara y uno obedecía al ver tan terrible voz pidiéndolo, tan dolida, tan triste, tan hueca, tan vacía.

No obstante, permitió que hicieran una parada.

Ir al mercado de las flores. Allí ambos compraron unos pequeños arreglos para su amigo. El tricolor quería tener el dinero suficiente como para poder comprarle uno grande, que demostrara toda la gratitud que sentía por él y que sería incapaz de demostrar pero por el precio tuvo que conformarse con uno pequeño aunque no demostraba cuánto le agradecía casi 9 años de amistad donde le ayudó a pasar tantas cosas…

Una vez hecha la compra, fueron al lugar donde velaban al rubio. El tricolor en verdad deseaba que fuera una mentira, que el que estuviera en la caja fuese alguien más, que despertara de la pesadilla en la que había entrado.

No todos los deseos se vuelven realidad.

Vio al rubio allí dentro pero no a como lo imaginaba.

Aquél que recordaba nada tenía que ver con el que se le presentaba.

Recordaba el tono dorado y brillante en su cabello, lo saludable de su piel, lo blanca y dorada que era. Los ojos castaños llenos de risa y travesura.

No, la imagen que tenía enfrente era tan distinta a lo que había esperado. Con lo dicho su madre, esperaba que hubiera sido algo más interno que externo… aquello era demasiado duro qué ver.

El cabello sumamente opaco que en ver de ser hebras amarillas, eran más un café verdoso. La piel pintada completamente de azul, la zona de los ojos y labios completamente en negro. La cabeza no estaba recta, estaba de lado. Vestido con un traje blanco inmaculado hacía que contrastara muchísimo el resultado.

Quiso llorar nuevamente pero no lo hizo. Se tragó sus lágrimas y miró con mucha tristeza al cuerpo que había pertenecido a su amigo. Por el contrario, aferró algo que no tenía en su cuello y que tanta falta le hacía en aquel instante. ¡Cuánto odiaba a su hermano en aquel momento! Por su berrinche, por su maldita manía en quitarle todo lo que fuera de él, perdió el único regalo que tendría de Joey, el único que no había sido dado por su cumpleaños o por el 14 de febrero o por inicio de clases al recordar cómo se habían conocido. ¡No! Era el más importante porque había estado trabajando y ahorrando para poder dárselo en señal de que no importaba cuánto cambiaran, cuanto crecieran, iban a estar juntos. Pero también maldecía profundamente su inutilidad para defender lo suyo.

Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire.

No quería y no iba a llorar.

Era lo último que su amigo hubiera deseado.

Soltó el aire y se fue a sentar, acurrucándose en un sillón, lo más alejado posible de todos aquellos que quisieran verle, no estaba de ánimos.

El día se le antojó horrible. Después de haber ido a ver el cuerpo, fue a visitar a la señora Wheeler pero se sintió horrible no poder darle alguna palabra de ánimo al ver cuán destrozada estaba, al ver que era incapaz de decir una frase coherente y solo pequeños balbuceos referentes al dolor que debió padecer al momento de su muerte. No aguantando más, salió del lugar para volver a acurrucarse en su lugar, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible.

Eso sí, hubo un momento en que quiso gritar encolerizado de que guardaran el maldito respeto. Los hombres sabían hacerlo pero las mujeres… cuchicheaban y reían y hacían de cosas que le daban ganas de abofetearlas para que se callaran y entendieran qué lugar era ese y qué sentía la familia pero no podía, menos ante comentarios tan venenosos… como si le echaran la culpa de que estuvieran allí.

—… fue un ebrio, apareció de la nada…

—… golpearon la ambulancia donde iba…

—… los doctores no le sujetaron el pecho cuando se desmayó y regresó por el dolor…

—…tenía las piernas totalmente destrozadas…

—…el fémur estaba de fuera, atravesó el músculo y la carne…

…no podía imaginar todo eso sin querer llorar. Lo veía claramente como si hubiera estado allí, podía ver lo que Joey hacía: hablar con alguna prima y quejarse de lo que estaban haciendo con Serenity pero realmente no iba en serio pues estaba contento con que su hermana tuviera la fiesta que quisiera a pesar del corto presupuesto que tenían. Vio que la muchacha giraba su rostro y con horror vislumbraba a un auto que comenzó a golpearlos justo donde el rubio iba.

Golpe tras golpe tras golpe hasta sacarlos de la carretera.

El señor desmayado contra el volante y la mujer tratando de hacerle reaccionar hasta que las palabras _Jono, Joey se está desangrando_ le hicieron reaccionar. Una ambulancia llegó y pronto regresaron al centro pero al entrar, otro automóvil les golpeó. De allí, un enorme espacio en blanco que solo era rellenado por el más inmenso dolor en el cuerpo pero, sobre todo, en las piernas. Escuchaba sus gritos pidiendo que parara el dolor hasta entrar al hospital donde podía verlo tratar de sobreponerse de los desmayos. Luego… un total silencio y el más abrupto dolor en su pecho. Vio cómo ellos trataban de recuperarle, de que viviera pero… sin funcionar y sin más remedio que anotar la hora de deceso de Joey y avisarle a la familia. Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos al escuchar que los padres pidieron que le dieran unos minutos, siempre había sido así, llegando tarde a todas partes. Pero nada pasó, solo la cruda realidad de que su hijo mayor estaba muerto. La primera razón de que se llamasen padres estaba muerta.

¡Oh! ¿Por qué tenía que ver eso? ¡Ni siquiera sabía quiénes habían sido los médicos y enfermeras! ¡Menos sabía dónde había sido atendido! ¡Era un ignorante respecto al accidente!

Un pequeño golpecito le regresó a la realidad.

—Yugi, debo llevarte a casa —escuchó la voz de Ryo en la lejanía pero no procesó lo que decía, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, y dejó que le llevara a cualquier parte que fuera su destino.

¿Cuánto tiempo era la eternidad?

Al anochecer, había terminado la tarea nuevamente pero esta vez de manera mecánica, de manera automática, su mente solo se encargaba de torturarlo con la recreación del accidente, pensando en cientos de miles de formas en que pudieron terminar fuera de la carretera y el estado del automóvil junto al de la parte inferior de su mejor amigo.

Su padrastro le ignoró por completo, era como cualquier maldito día para él.

Ni siquiera pudo llorar su muerte por más que quisiera, estaba seco. Demasiada tristeza acumulada en su corazón y alma que no eran posibles de exteriorizar en algo tan banal como el llanto.

Definitivamente, era el peor día para él en su corta vida.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
